Users of mobile devices switch applications into the foreground. Some mobiles devices offer an interface to switch between recently used applications. For example, the user can use a “Back” button to navigate through the user's applications. This technique is inefficient, because not only does the user need to remember which applications were recently used so as to know whether the “Back” button will get to the desired application, the technique does not provide a quick way for the user to resume an application that is more than a couple of back button presses away.
Moreover, there is no clear distinction between resuming an application and launching an application in a fresh state. The user is not offered a choice.